Serial communications busses of the separate-clock-and-data type have become commonly used for communication between integrated circuit components of a system. Serial links of this type include the IIC (initially known as the Inter IC bus, now widely known as I2C) and SPI busses. Links of this type can be implemented without need of precision timing components at each integrated circuit on the bus and typically operate under control of at least one bus master. Serial EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory) devices are widely available that interface with serial communications busses of the SPI and IIC types.
While the I2C and SPI busses are typically used for communications within systems during normal operation, the IEEE 1149.1 serial bus, known as the JTAG bus, was intended for testing of inactive systems by providing access from a tester to perform a boundary scan on each integrated circuit. The tester can thereby verify connectivity of the integrated circuits and verify that they are installed and interconnected correctly. The JTAG bus provides for interconnection of one or more integrated circuits in a chain, any of which may be addressed by the tester. Typically, multiple devices of a circuit board are interconnected into a JTAG bus, also known as a JTAG chain.
The JTAG bus is a serial bus having four connections to each device. These include a serial data-in line, a serial data-out line, a clock line, and a test mode select line. Typically the data-out line of a first chip in a chain couples to the data-in line of a second chip of the chain, and the data-out line of the second chip couples to the data-in line of a third. The data-in and data-out lines of multiple chips are therefore coupled in a daisy-chain configuration.
The IEEE 1152 bus is a newer, enhanced, version of the 1149.1 JTAG bus. References herein to a JTAG bus are intended to include both the 1149.1 and 1152 variations.
Programmable Logic Devices, herein referenced as PLDs, are commonly used as components of computer systems. These devices include a Programmable Array Logic devices (PALs), Programmable Logic Arrays (PLAs), Complex Programmable Logic Devices (CPLDs), and Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs). PLDs are typically general-purpose devices that take on a system-specific function when a function-determining, or configuration, code is incorporated within them. PLDs may store the function-determining code in fusible links, antifuses, EPROM cells, EEPROM cells including FLASH cells, or static RAM cells.
Those PLD devices which utilize static RAM cells to hold their function-determining code may be designed to automatically retrieve that code from an EEPROM on the same or different integrated circuit at system power-up. Many common FPGA devices available from Xilinx, Altera, Lucent, and Atmel are known as SRAM-based FPGAs because they store their codes in static RAM cells.
FPGAs of this type are known that can retrieve configuration code from an external EEPROM in either serial or parallel mode at system power-up. These devices are typically configured to automatically retrieve their configuration code on system power-up. FPGAs that retrieve configuration code in serial mode can be designed to use a custom serial bus designed for loading code into an FPGA, and can be designed to use a standard serial bus such as the IIC and SPI busses although many such devices use custom serial busses. The term serial bus as used herein therefore is inclusive of IIC, SPI, and custom serial busses.
FPGAs are also known that are capable of performing a checksum verification on their configuration code when they receive it from an EEPROM. These FPGAs generate an error signal when the checksum verification fails, indicating that their configuration code might not be correct.
It is known that some EEPROM devices, including but not limited to Xilinx XC18V00 series devices, can interconnect to the JTAG bus and may be erased and programmed with a configuration code over the JTAG bus. Further, it is known that these devices can be connected to an FPGA to provide configuration code to the FPGA. It is also known that some FPGA devices can also interconnect to a JTAG bus for test or configuration purposes.
It is known that a portable programming device may connect to a JTAG bus of a board through an in-system configuration header on the board. The JTAG bus couples to at least one JTAG-configurable EEPROM on the board, that are in turn coupled to configure FPGAs on the board. A configuration system is coupled to the JTAG bus through the header; and the system is placed in a configuration mode. Configuration code is then written from the configuration system, through the header, and over the JTAG bus, into the EEPROM. Once the code is in the EEPROM, system power may be cycled; at which time the configuration code is transferred into the associated FPGA. This process is outlined in XILINX datasheet DS026 and other documents available from XILINX.
The configuration system is typically a notebook computer having configuration code for the FPGAs of the board. The configuration system also has suitable software and hardware for driving the JTAG bus of the board, together with knowledge of the JTAG bus configuration of the board.
While loading FPGA configuration code into EEPROMs of a board works well for small systems, it can pose difficulties with large systems. Large systems may have multiple boards, not all of which are connected to the same JTAG bus. Separate chains are often used because:    1. a configuration system must have knowledge of all devices in the chain in order to properly address any device on the chain; if a single chain is used the configuration system must have detailed knowledge of every board in the system.    2. large systems may, and often do, have slots permitting later addition or upgrade of peripheral devices, memory subsystems, processors, and other subsystems; additional circuitry would be required to avoid breaking a single chain at any empty slot.    3. large systems are often customized before shipment with a specific set of peripheral devices, memory subsystems, processors, and other devices; a single chain could require customized JTAG interface software for each system configuration.    4. access is faster to devices in short chains than to devices in long chains. A single board may, but need not, therefore embody more than one chain within the board.
The prior configuration process also poses difficulties when separate JTAG busses are used to load FPGA configuration code into EEPROMs of each board of a large system. For example, the multiple circuit boards of large systems are often not readily accessible for coupling of a configuration system to a configuration header without removing them from the system. Certain boards may be accessible, but only if one or more additional boards are first removed from the system. Physical access to a system by a technician also may require travel expense. In either case, substantial labor and system downtime may be required to update the FPGA configuration codes of all boards of a large system.
It is known that computer systems may have more than one data communications bus for different purposes. For example, commonly available computers have a PCI bus for communications with peripheral interface cards, one or more processor busses interfacing to each processor, and busses of other types. Complex systems may also utilize serial busses for particular purposes. For example, a complex computer system may use an IIC or SPI bus as a system management bus.
A bus bridge is a device for interconnecting busses of different types. For example, a typical personal computer utilizes at least one bus bridge between parallel busses, coupling a processor bus to a PCI bus. Typical personal computers also utilize a bus bridge between the parallel PCI bus and an ISA bus.
A system management bus may provide an interface to system functions including, but not limited to, power supply voltage monitors, temperature sensors, fan controls, and fan speed monitors to a dedicated system management processor. The system management processor may in turn be interfaced through appropriate hardware, which may include one or more bus bridges, to other processors of the system.
In such a system, the system management processor may monitor system functions and determine if any system functions exceed limits. When limits are exceeded, the system management processor can protect the system by altering fan speeds, by instructing the system to operate in particular modes, including shutdown, or by other means known in the art.
Complex computer systems may embody multiple FPGAs and other PLDs. FPGAs may be used for customized I/O functions interfacing CPUs of the system to other devices, for communications between CPUs, and to interface devices such as fans and temperature sensors to a system management bus.